<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 番外篇 by Chu_Jiangqiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304089">今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 番外篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu'>Chu_Jiangqiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>cp众多, 注意避雷</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是番外合集</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 14世界番外:日记本</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本番外cp柱带</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木叶6年6月7日 晴<br/>今天在老地方遇到一个人，是通过时空忍术突然出现的。<br/>我第一眼以为是斑回来了，可是查克拉不对。他和斑长得很像，性格也很像，他叫宇智波带土。<br/>我直觉我能在他身上找到斑离开的答案。<br/>后来扉间来找我，我下意识的把他拉到了身后，那一瞬间他看我的眼神好像有点奇怪。<br/>扉间离开以后，我决定先把带土带回家。路上我问他喜欢吃什么，他的回答是红豆糕。<br/>我不会做红豆糕啊！<br/>然后他补充了一句，说豆皮寿司也可以。<br/>这个孩子肯定和斑有关系的吧，我这样想。<br/>后来在我们一次短暂的对话中，他说“你又怎知我们没有吃过亏，我们没有妥协过”。嗯，这个孩子是经历了什么吗？可他看上去才十几岁啊。<br/>不过说起来，带土是我见过的第二个对手套情有独钟的宇智波，第一个是斑。<br/>晚饭之后，我了解到带土得了一个叫做“花吐症”的病，这个病听起来真的很恶劣。<br/>可是呢，没想到他这么年轻就已经有了暗恋的人啊，明明我都这么大了也没有喜欢过谁。<br/>这么一想我似乎有点失败。<br/>他问我选木叶还是选他——原话不是这样的，不过我莫名听懂了他的意思。<br/>小孩子才做选择。<br/>带土果然还是个孩子呢。</p><p>木叶6年6月11日 晴<br/>我今天学会了红豆糕，带土尝了一个，说味道不错让我也尝尝。<br/>我尝了一下，味道糟糕透了，我把盐和糖搞混了。<br/>刚刚和他发誓下一次肯定不会搞错，他勉强信了。难道我的话这么没有可信度吗？<br/>扉间被我赶去实验室了。我让他研究一下花吐症，毕竟是通过肢体接触来传染的，虽然目前我没有被传染，但还是做好预防措施才好。<br/>我还捡了一根带土的头发给他。我还是想要知道带土和斑有什么关系。</p><p>木叶6年6月12日 阴<br/>今天的红豆糕没有把糖和盐搞混。<br/>扉间的检查结果出来了，带土是斑三代以内的直系亲属。<br/>果然是这样吗？</p><p>木叶6年6月13日 多云<br/>在我的追问下，带土说了一部分他自己的事情。<br/>带土来自平行世界，他说他那边已经是木叶50年初了。会来到这个世界是因为时空间忍术的意外——扉间对这个很感兴趣。<br/>三代以内……他是斑的孙子吗？<br/>我怀着试探的想法询问他小时候的事情，结果他说他是孤儿，当初又是吊车尾，所以在村子里并不受欢迎。从忍者学校毕业的时候又赶上了第三次忍界大战，当时木叶捉襟见肘，不得已他们这些下忍也被派上战场。<br/>他说到这里就没有说下去。<br/>我知道在战场上他一定遇到了什么不好的事情。<br/>可是……我和斑建立村子是希望保护这些孩子，不让尚且年幼的他们被逼着上战场，为什么到了带土的时代，不仅和平不复，连孩子们都得拿起武器了呢？<br/>短短几十年，居然都到了第三次战争。和平真的有这么困难吗？<br/>斑是不是早就看到了这些，才会离开呢？<br/>去追寻更加长远的和平？<br/>我看着他半边脸上的疤痕，虽然他没有说，但我知道那肯定是在战场上留下的。<br/>那时候一定很疼吧。</p><p>木叶6年6月15日 晴<br/>今天起床的时候在枕边看到了一些薰衣草。<br/>薰衣草的花语似乎是：等待无望的爱情。<br/>一开始我还有点疑惑这些花是从哪里来的，后来我知道了，这些是我吐的。<br/>我是喜欢上谁了吗？<br/>薰衣草的花香有点明显，为了掩饰我在火影楼种了很多薰衣草。</p><p>木叶6年6月18日 晴<br/>这两天我都在思考我到底喜欢谁，当然扉间不在我还是要去批改文件的。<br/>今天我也拉带土去办公室陪我了。<br/>他似乎对于我毫不避嫌的把文件给他看很疑惑，事实上我也不知道为什么就信任了他，只好随便扯了一个理由。<br/>后来他突然问我是不是喜欢斑……<br/>我对六道仙人发誓我对斑真的是朋友，虽然斑对我来说的确是天启一样的存在，可我对他真的没有想法啊。<br/>谁知道带土听完我的解释好像更加生气了，他警告我不要对斑有什么想法。<br/>我对斑真的没什么想法啊，我喜欢的是……糟糕，吐了几朵花。<br/>原来是他啊。<br/>趁着带土不注意，我用衣袖把那些薰衣草弄到了身后。<br/>啊，今天的带土也活力满满呢。</p><p>木叶6年6月21日 多云<br/>我今天去了宇智波，得让带土搬回去了，他再住下去我觉得自己要暴露花吐症。<br/>火核在傍晚的时候来了，不知道带土和他说了什么，就走了。<br/>我把带土的情况和火核简单说了一下，火核说他明天会来接带土。</p><p>木叶6年6月22日 雨<br/>今天火核把带土接走了。</p><p>木叶6年6月23日 晴<br/>带土说他要暂时扮演斑，解决一些麻烦。<br/>客观来讲，他和斑很像。当他认真起来，就连我都有一瞬间的失神。不过带土就是带土，坐在办公室里根本不会安静下来，拿着那些文件净是挑错处。<br/>虽然也的确帮到了我，帮到了这个建立不久毫无经验的木叶。<br/>后来他还要走一份千手的记录。<br/>扉间又和我说了一遍宇智波阴谋论，最后在我左耳进右耳出的状态下去实验室研究时空间忍术去了。他说他要把带土送回他的时空。<br/>带土说他的神威和飞雷神不是一个概念，扉间不可能成功。<br/>我有点高兴，这样他就可以留得更久了。<br/>不过扉间还是有一些研究成果的。他发现木遁对于花吐症有延缓作用，也就是说如果是我得了花吐症，并不会传染给别人。<br/>这大概是个好消息。</p><p>木叶6年7月3日 阴<br/>今天我拎着红豆糕去宇智波族地等带土，结果出来的是斑。<br/>说不高兴是假的。<br/>说开心，也没有开心到哪里去。<br/>从那之后，每天和我去办公室的人变成了斑，带土以斑的弟弟的身份在整合宇智波，一如当初的泉奈。</p><p>木叶6年7月7日 雨<br/>我无法告诉自己，我对待斑和对待带土的态度是一样的。<br/>就连木叶的人都发现了我的异常，今天还拦住我问我是不是和斑吵架了。<br/>我哪里是和斑吵架了啊。<br/>带土今天也来了火影办公室。<br/>他找见回去的方法了。<br/>他今天晚上就要走了。</p><p>木叶6年7月10日 晴<br/>斑今天来和我说了带土当初的布置。<br/>走的时候，他要走了我的一些细胞。</p><p>木叶6年7月20日 晴<br/>斑前几天来质问我。<br/>村子里的人都以为我喜欢他，他来问我对他到底是什么想法。<br/>我否认了。<br/>后来斑又突然问我是不是喜欢带土。<br/>我……我承认了。<br/>但是斑似乎误会了什么，突然出手和我打了起来。而且他是认真的，把我引到了村外。<br/>我们大战了三天三夜，最后斑眼睛都纹路变成了紫色的圈圈。<br/>这几天我们都在医院养伤，我的花吐症也被他们发现了。</p><p>木叶6年7月30日 晴<br/>今天我和斑抓住了一个黑漆漆的东西，斑带我一起翻看了他的记忆。<br/>没想到，千手和宇智波这么多年的仇恨是被他一手挑起的。<br/>更没想到，泉奈居然是被他杀死的。</p><p>木叶10年2月14日 晴<br/>我这些年身体越发不好了。<br/>我希望斑可以成为二代火影，斑却说如果我死了他就离开木叶。尽管泉奈的死是因为黑绝，但他还是不想和扉间相处。<br/>好吧好吧，可是斑啊，这次我真的撑不住了。<br/>等待，是个让人绝望的词。<br/>我比谁都清楚，我等不到他。<br/>时间横在我们中间，我等不到他，他也不会知道我。<br/>呐，斑，你孙子真的是个很好的孩子啊。</p><p>木叶10年6月6日 晴<br/>柱间，我孙子当然很好。<br/>正如我所说，你死了，我离开了木叶。<br/>我在终结谷附近隐居了，只要有我在，木叶绝对不会变成带土那边那个样子。<br/>我不允许。</p><p>木叶35年2月10日 晴<br/>我孙子出生了。<br/>他会养在我身边。<br/>他不会知道你的，你死心吧。</p><p>木叶48年9月27日 雨<br/>我改变主意了，我决定把这个日记本留给他，怎么取舍看他自己。<br/>带土长大了，我把能交给他的都教了他。可是这个臭小子完完全全是个吊车尾，什么都学不会。<br/>不过把轮回眼和九尾留给他的话，就不用担心了吧。</p><p>木叶48年10月12日 多云<br/>臭老头我被你这个日记本刺激的开万花筒了，你的轮回眼一点都没用上。<br/>而且你居然把九尾的契约转移给我，害我前两天不小心放出九尾被血红辣椒揍了一顿。<br/>还差点坑死了四代目火影。<br/>太过分了。</p><p>木叶55年7月23日 晴<br/>鼬和止水叛逆期到了，今天偷偷出村游历，把富岳族长气昏了。<br/>佐助那个小萝卜头也很生气，声称长大了绝对要把鼬这个叛徒带回来。我问他止水怎么办，他思考了一会儿说，止水是我表弟，让我看好止水，不要让他带鼬乱跑。<br/>臭小子。</p><p>木叶60年6月6日 晴<br/>大蛇丸破坏了中忍考试，他用秽土转生召唤了初代和二代火影。<br/>该死的大蛇丸。<br/>鼬和止水也回村子了，不过佐助不知道怎么想的，鼬刚刚回来他就跑了，据说是去了田之国找大蛇丸拜师。<br/>所以为什么千手柱间这个家伙会什么“秽土转生·解”啊，都已经是死人了一直跟着我干什么……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 15世界番外:合二为一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*15世界的番外，主要讲四战斑和升天土的故事，可以当做斑带也可以当做无cp</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>轮回眼力量的极限究竟是什么，恐怕除了大筒木一族无人知晓。任旁人如何研究，最终得到的也不过是皮毛。<br/>这是宇智波斑现在唯一的想法。<br/>他本以为自己研究轮回眼那么多年，对轮回眼的使用方法已经登峰造极，无论是漩涡长门还是带土，在他面前都不过是班门弄斧。<br/>直到他被大筒木辉夜这个该死的女人附身。<br/>被人占据身体无疑是件令人恼火的事情，更别说数十年来的理想到头来成了他人嫁衣。<br/>但塞翁失马，焉知非福。卯月女神附身他，也同样是把自己的秘密展现给了斑。<br/>——比如对轮回眼的研究。<br/>斑对这份突如其来的礼物完全没有表现出排斥，他饶有兴趣的研究起来，全然不顾现实中恶斗的几人。<br/>但留给他的时间并不长久，先是带土那小子的身陨让斑莫名恍惚了一秒，紧接着就是大筒木辉夜的落败。<br/>之后斑被一股不可抗力直接拖回了现实世界。<br/>柱间还在身边说着些什么，斑却隐约看到带土站在那个旗木小子身边，有些茫然的看着自己穿过对方肩膀的手掌。<br/>真是死了也一副蠢样子。<br/>不过，大约是因为自己马上也要死亡，才会看到鬼魂之类的东西？<br/>死亡，灵魂。<br/>斑突然想起刚刚从辉夜那里看到的东西——一个利用轮回眼使灵魂跨越时空的实验。<br/>这个瞳术需要的查克拉并不多，但却会极大消耗精神力，所以最好的方法是拉上一个人分担。<br/>“臭小子，这次算你走运了……”斑盯着带土，小声嘟囔了一句。<br/>“斑，你说什么？”柱间看到斑动了动嘴唇，连忙凑近了试图听清他的话语。<br/>空间禁锢捕捉灵魂，瞳术发动。<br/>带土一脸惊愕的转过了头。</p><p>这个半成品瞳术最终还是出现了失误。<br/>斑看着自己干枯的手掌，不得不承认他回到了一个不太理想的时期。<br/>而且带土的灵魂也出了问题。<br/>原本他应该会去到自己的身体里，无论是以融合还是吞噬的方式。但现在带土的灵魂正沉睡在斑的意识空间，而斑没有任何将对方赶出去的办法——只除了一条，趁着带土还没有醒，把他当成补品吞掉。<br/>斑皱了皱眉。<br/>他自认不会不忍心下手，只是吞噬他人灵魂的后遗症谁也不好说。根据那份研究的记载，搞不好他得被迫接受带土几十年的记忆以及他一部分的性格。<br/>一想到以后也许会和精分一样，斑就忍不住皱眉。<br/>也许六道仙人也不想斑最终变成一个精分，又或是不想带土就这样消逝，总之，正在他犹豫时，一只白绝带着一个浑身鲜血的少年进入了地洞。<br/>那是十三岁的带土。<br/>“斑大人我把他带回来了！”白绝把带土的身体放下，扭头对斑报告道，“不过他好像马上就要死了诶。”<br/>斑闭了闭眼，慢慢起身走到带土身边，像从前一样开始修补这具破破烂烂的身体。<br/>算你命大，带土。</p><p>确认带土的身体和沉睡的灵魂都已经处在恢复状态中，斑想起了黑绝和大筒木辉夜这两个定时炸弹。<br/>大筒木辉夜姑且不论，只要封印完好她也掀不起什么浪。<br/>但是黑绝能伪装成他的意志体，说明这家伙应该就在附近，最坏的情况就是他已经附在了斑的身上。<br/>索性轮回眼的部分能力应该还可以使用，只要能找到这个家伙，斑绝对会让他后悔自己做过的那些事情。<br/>地爆天星目标太大，扔到天之御中的世界倒是刚刚合适——就连查克拉都有外道魔像支撑，完全不是问题。</p><p>黑绝这次暴露的意外的快，斑都没想到他刚想好要怎么处理他，第二天这个家伙就因为企图神不知鬼不觉附身而暴露了自己。<br/>但有一件事是斑万万没想到的。<br/>使用轮回眼的能力耗费了他大量的精神力，差点让他直接魂飞魄散。<br/>当然冷静下来之后，斑也意识到了问题所在。先不说他这个时期的身体轮回眼已经给了漩涡长门，单是之前跨越时空就已经消耗了大半精神力，紧接着又用了天之御中这样的瞳术，消耗几乎到了极限。<br/>不，大概已经过了极限。<br/>斑清晰的“看到”自己意识空间极度缩水，边缘开始碎裂。<br/>而那些碎屑，最终汇聚到了另一个地方——沉睡的带土。<br/>时间不多了。</p><p>带土醒来的时候，一瞬间就意识到了自己正在宇智波斑的身体里——毕竟对面木床上躺着的那个少年，名字应该叫做宇智波带土。<br/>既然是这个时间点，那么——“白绝。”<br/>带土被喉咙传来的不适感吓了一跳。<br/>搞什么啊，老头子身体居然这么差的吗？<br/>带土在心里吐槽了几句，意识到并没有白绝回话的声音，回神环视了整个地洞空间。<br/>一只白绝都没有。<br/>仔细感知了一下，黑绝也不在。<br/>带土愣了愣神，目光转向另一个自己。<br/>符咒，心脏上的符咒呢？<br/>到底——怎么回事？<br/>就在这时，脑海中一阵突如其来的刺痛让带土昏了过去。</p><p>再次清醒时，他在意识空间看到一个背影，脱口而出的一句“老头子”，被对方转过身后的那张自己的脸生生掐断在喉咙中。<br/>「宇智波斑你傻了吗？明明你才是老——」对方也愣在了原地。<br/>“你不是斑的话，那斑去了哪里？”带土咽了咽口水，声音带了些不易察觉的颤抖。<br/>「我怎么知道他跑到哪里去了。」对方翻了个白眼，「这句话该我问你才对吧？你怎么会在斑的身体里？」<br/>“我也不知道啊！”带土说，“我本来都死了，谁知道一睁眼回到了过去不说，还换了个壳子。”<br/>谎话，全是谎话。<br/>「然后你就救了过去的自己？」对方问。<br/>“那是斑捞回来的，我清醒的时候他已经在那里了，身上的伤也都处理好了。”带土叹了口气。<br/>一切都很好，唯独站在这里的不该是我。<br/>「你打算怎么办？对过去的你。」对方思考了一阵，问。<br/>“他和我不一样，他身体里没有符咒。”带土第一次察觉到这件事时完全不敢相信，“我本以为斑在用白绝帮他修补身体时一定会种下符咒的。”<br/>“而且，不知道是不是我的错觉。”带土偏了偏头，半真半假的说起了自己的情况，“自我醒来之后就没有感觉到有白绝在附近，甚至连黑绝也没有感知到。”<br/>“就好像——”<br/>「有知道未来的人已经把这些东西处理掉了。」<br/>“有人把他们处理掉了。”<br/>说完，他们对视了一眼。带土不知道对方从自己的眼神中提取到了什么信息，导致他的表情有些复杂。那一瞬，他只是突然想到了斑在最后那段时间里处理白绝的神情——依旧从容不迫，依旧洞悉一切，仿佛当初发现自己注定走向灭亡时的焦躁只是错觉。<br/>同体到底年轻，这样的谎言对他而言，足够了。<br/>足够了，不需要再深究下去了。是谁又有什么分别呢，你说对不对，带土？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 11世界番外：带子小姐传奇物语</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*本番外讲述没有00世界带土插手的11世界的故事，cp是卡带（虽然精神上有一点带卡），斑带亲情向<br/>*11世界可公开情报：女体的世界，是孤儿，暗恋对象是卡卡西，琳是闺蜜，基本遵照原著走向，但也有放飞，琳的死亡与斑无关<br/>*带子小姐的性格其实并没有非常阴暗，有时候甚至会变成吐槽役担当(？)，所以这其实是篇沙雕文</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我叫宇智波带子，今年十四岁，喜欢红豆糕，讨厌……不如说厌恶这个世界，这个糟糕的，宛如地狱一般的世界。<br/>我的老师……啊我说的是现在教导我的人，我同样不喜欢他，那就是个性格无比糟糕、大龄中二期的老头子。但是，如果没有他，我在一年之前就应该死掉了。<br/>死掉的话，就什么都没有了。<br/>所以我在内心深处还是很感激他的。因此替他做一些事情，也不是不可以，况且我现在对于他的那些构想也很认同。<br/>抛弃这个糟糕的世界，建立一个和平、美好、所有人都可以实现愿望的世界——那样的话，就不会有人被逼着自杀，也不会有人不得不手刃好友，有些人失去的亲人也会复活，没有战争，也没有伤害。<br/>所以我必须实现月之眼。<br/>哪怕，会牺牲掉一些人——反正只要成功，他们也会在新世界活过来，死亡不过是暂时的。<br/>对，死亡只是暂时的，琳会在那个新世界里醒过来，然后幸福的生活下去。<br/>你问我琳是谁？<br/>琳是是我们同期里最温柔、最善良的女孩子，也是我最好的朋友和队友。<br/>她之前被人杀害了，杀她的人——是我的另一个队友。<br/>我恨他。<br/>我知道他不是故意的，但我就是恨他。<br/>呐，卡卡西，如果最后一个在乎的人也死去的话，你是不是就能和我一样体会到这种绝望了呢？</p><p>绝说，当初要不是没得选，老头子大抵是不会选择我作为继承人的。<br/>我想了想，表示了赞同。<br/>斑，也就是老头子，在不知道第几次教我忍术的时候，再次批评了我的气势不足，结果说完他又叹了口气，说果然不该选个女人。<br/>臭老头，骂我就骂我，干什么地图炮啊。<br/>但我不得不承认，他说的很对。无论从身高体型，还是声线，又或者他说的气势什么的，我的确很难做到和他一样。<br/>最后他也放弃了原本让我扮演他的想法，索性让我自由发挥了。<br/>于是作为一个记录在案的“死者”，用什么身份去进行计划，成了第一个问题。<br/>老头子的身份不能用，原本的身份更不可能，有写轮眼就不能绕开宇智波，胡编乱造什么流落在外的血脉又容易被拆穿……<br/>“说你是斑大人的后代不就好了？”白绝在一旁说道。<br/>老头子的后代？我撇了撇嘴，“他一个单身到死的家伙哪里来的后代？”<br/>“淑女！淑女一点！”白绝又叫了起来，“不过斑大人居然没有伴侣的吗？我还以为墙上那个就是他喜欢的人呢。”<br/>啊，白绝的话提醒了我。<br/>我突然想起来，老头子和初代火影似乎有些暧昧，但是他们两个男人更不可有后代了啊！<br/>更何况，虽然我也会木遁，还有写轮眼，白绝还老说我长得像斑的性转版，但是……<br/>“我不会真的是他俩的后代吧？”<br/>我越想，越觉得可能性高的离谱。<br/>“喂喂，绝，”我扭头看着白绝，“你说我现在找人做亲子鉴定还来得及吗？”<br/>“什么亲子鉴定？”白绝似乎有点迷惑。<br/>“额，算了。”我摇了摇头，是又能怎样，不是又能怎样。<br/>不过这个身份的确好用，被问起原理的话干脆拿阴阳遁搪塞过去好了。</p><p>我去放了九尾。<br/>老头子曾经和九尾签过通灵契约，我也被他逼着在那份通灵卷轴上签了名字。<br/>按他的话说，虽然现在九尾在人柱力体内，但只要封印打开，这个契约就可以让九尾被我通灵，也算省去了最后抓捕九尾的麻烦。<br/>但我用这个契约去给木叶找麻烦了。<br/>我说过了，我要卡卡西也一无所有。<br/>我要他也体会一下我的绝望。<br/>更何况，木叶的金色闪光，四代目火影波风水门——我同样憎恨着他。<br/>我恨他永远在关键的时刻来迟一步，我和琳的悲剧，全部都是因为他的迟到。<br/>“你是什么人？”他戒备的看着我。<br/>而这一次，他居然没有认出我。<br/>“我？”我不就是你的弟子宇智波带子吗？<br/>“我是斑大人的后代，”我改变了自己的嗓音，“现在，你们木叶该为做过的事情付出代价了！”<br/>九尾的咆哮声远远传来，对面的人狠狠地皱起了眉。<br/>我知道他正在担心他的村子，但那又如何。<br/>他不可能扔下我这个危险的不明人士直接跑去封印九尾。<br/>于是，他对我出手了。<br/>从今天开始，宇智波带子不复存在。我在心里这样告诉自己，闪过了波风水门扔过来的苦无。<br/>然后虚化——避过来自身后的螺旋丸。<br/>我们都回不去了。</p><p>波风水门的死亡给予了木叶沉重的打击。<br/>尽管他不是死在我手上，甚至还切断了我和九尾的通灵契约，但他终归是死了。<br/>那之后的葬礼上，卡卡西显得毫无生气。<br/>我远远的看着他，眼睛有些发热，大约是两只写轮眼的共鸣导致的。<br/>卡卡西。<br/>我念着这个名字，隐约回忆起我还在木叶时那种心跳加速的感觉，但那些都变成了现在的苦涩。<br/>我没法否认我曾经是那么喜欢他。<br/>喜欢到，我的恨也无法掩盖内心深处的想法。<br/>葬礼结束之后，三代目安慰了卡卡西，并给他放了假。<br/>而这家伙回到家里就开始发呆。<br/>我不知道怎么的，突然想起了自杀的木叶白牙。<br/>所以卡卡西这家伙也应该要撑不下去了吧。<br/>放弃吧卡卡西，就好像你父亲一样。<br/>等你醒过来，就可以看到我为你创造的美好的世界了。<br/>可卡卡西却好像突然惊醒，猛然站起来冲向洗漱台，用凉水拍打着自己的脸，然后盯着镜子里的写轮眼不动了。<br/>“带子……”卡卡西突然说话了，“老师和师母也去了那边，你看见他们了吗？”<br/>我被卡卡西突然的开口吓了一跳，还以为他发现了我，虽然马上我就知道他其实只是自言自语。<br/>“你不会原谅我了吧。”卡卡西说着，“我没能保护好琳，现在就连老师和师母也……”<br/>老师和师母那么强需要你的保护？我下意识在心里反驳了一句。<br/>卡卡西盯着镜子沉默了一会儿，突然抬手放在了自己的脖子上，“就算你不想原谅我，但我想见你……”<br/>我愣住了。<br/>直到看见卡卡西发紫的嘴唇才突然回神一般，然后下意识伸出手拉住卡卡西的手腕。<br/>紧接着卡卡西剧烈的咳嗽让我明白自己刚刚做了什么蠢事。<br/>想要收回手离开时却被他拽住了衣袖。<br/>“等、等……”他依旧低着头，“你是……”<br/>我无视他的颤抖掰开了他的手指，后退一步进入了神威空间。<br/>我怕我再待下去，就会忍不住告诉他真相。</p><p>我又跟踪了卡卡西几天，确认那一天发生的事情他并没有告诉其他人后，才离开了木叶。<br/>但我知道卡卡西其实隐约有了猜测，他太聪明了。<br/>就算那天我什么都没说，他也一定从我制止他的行为上猜到了一二分。<br/>黑绝还因此用嘲笑的语气问“你不是恨他吗？”<br/>我没理他。<br/>不过是个监视我的东西罢了。<br/>我在和长门那边接触时，用上了之前给自己编排的身世：宇智波斑被渣男千手柱间骗心骗身，气不过想和千手柱间打一架却被背刺。死里逃生之后独自养胎，但因为大伤元气所以用查克拉温养的时间比较久，最后孩子出生被暂时寄养在木叶，结果再次出了意外，幸好被宇智波斑救了回来。于是母女二人恨透了这个糟糕的世界，决心向木叶复仇并且创造一个更加美好的世界。<br/>“你确定斑大人知道你这么说，不会杀了你吗？”白绝事后吐槽道。<br/>“反正他现在又不知道。”况且我也不会给长门向斑说明的机会。<br/>不过说实话，我自己说的时候其实好几次差点就编不下去了。<br/>斑要知道我这么编排他和千手柱间，绝对会不顾情分收拾我的。<br/>所以最好的办法是不让他知道。<br/>往后的几年，我开始了雾隐村-雨隐村-木叶的生活。<br/>如果要提这期间发生的大事情，大约就是我煽风点火和团藏合作灭了宇智波。<br/>提一句，以后我一定要杀了团藏这家伙。<br/>团藏这厮知道我有木遁和写轮眼之后，看我的眼神超级恶心，要不是因为他打不过我，估计就直接动手抓我去做实验了。<br/>木叶的黑暗，木叶的根，本末倒置。<br/>斑说的可真对啊。<br/>后来偶然听到他和大蛇丸的对话，这家伙居然还打着我的主意，想我做受孕体好多弄到几个同时有木遁和写轮眼孩子？<br/>要不是白绝拦着我早把他给杀了。<br/>这种人居然还自诩一切为了木叶？木叶真的是从骨子里就烂透了。</p><p>我控制不住局面了。<br/>赤砂之蝎的死亡就仿佛一个信号，晓组织的人开始接二连三的死去。<br/>然后佩恩毁了木叶。<br/>我当时就在旁边看着。<br/>我看见了。<br/>卡卡西死了。<br/>睁着我送他的写轮眼，仰头看着天空，死了。<br/>“这次居然往我的空间里扔了那么多东西。”我站在他面前低头小声抱怨着，“每次收拾你扔进来的东西都很麻烦的啊。”<br/>“先是迪达拉的胳膊，然后又是炸弹，搞得我每天都要来看看你好确认你会不会往里面扔什么不该扔的。”<br/>“喂，你不会是知道我还活着，所以故意给我找麻烦的吧？”<br/>意料之中，没人回答我。<br/>“以后不准往里面乱扔东西。”<br/>“不，遇到危险你还是扔吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>“晚安。”我伸出手合上了他的眼睛，“我会在新世界里等你醒过来。”<br/>结果下一秒，木叶泛起了绿色的光芒。<br/>很好，长门，外道·轮回天生之术？<br/>“真是浪费感情。”我哼了一声，隐去身形看着卡卡西渐渐活过来，离开了木叶。<br/>回收轮回眼的任务就这样提上了日程。<br/>可小南这个家伙，平时温温和和还记得给我准备甜点和奶茶，居然就这么翻脸不认人送了我起爆符。<br/>如果不是伊邪纳岐，大概就要死在那里了。<br/>果然，人心都是靠不住的。</p><p>小佐助替我杀了团藏。<br/>简直大快人心。<br/>但我要带佐助离开时，卡卡西盯着我的眼神似乎都能在我衣服上烧个洞出来了。<br/>我看着他欲言又止的表情，知道他终于确定了我的身份。<br/>你为什么要醒过来，安心睡到新世界建立不好吗？<br/>我动了动嘴唇，还是没有开口。<br/>反正用不了多久，大概就又会见面了吧。<br/>只是我万万没想到，长门居然把我忽悠他的身份告诉了鸣人。<br/>所以我现在正万分尴尬的站在斑身边，顶着对面忍者联军同情的眼神和落在身上那几乎要化为实质的杀气。<br/>“我被柱间骗心骗身？”我悄悄后退一步。<br/>“你是我和柱间的女儿？”我再次后退了一小步。<br/>“斑，我可以解释……”我看着斑似笑非笑的表情，小声说道。<br/>没想到斑表情一松，杀气也收了回去，“解释什么，我还不知道你这丫头打的什么鬼主意？”<br/>感情这老头就是为了看我笑话？<br/>“况且你说的也没错太多。”斑看着我惊讶的眼神，“你的确和我有血缘关系。我也是把你捡回来才查到你父亲是我年轻时候的意外，严格意义上讲，你是我的孙女。”<br/>我已经不忍心看对面忍者联军裂开的表情了。<br/>“比起柱间的孙女，你的确干的不错。”斑又补充了一句。<br/>老头子居然也是会夸千手柱间以外的人的吗？<br/>我暗自腹诽着。不过现在并不是开小差的时候，我和斑正控制着十尾准备尾兽玉。<br/>我用余光看见了卡卡西正盯着我，然后莫名其妙想到斑会不会接受这个孙女婿……呸呸呸，什么跟什么，打仗呢。</p><p>我的好心情被卡卡西破坏掉了。<br/>他想要联军赢得胜利。<br/>他想要阻止无限月读。<br/>他想要保护漩涡鸣人。<br/>他试图劝说我。<br/>他试图杀了我。<br/>我在最绝望的时候都没有想要杀了他，他居然想要杀了我？<br/>虽然那样的伤对我来说已经不足以造成死亡，但是很痛。<br/>很痛，很痛。<br/>“你想杀了我……”我站在神威空间里，指着心口的贯穿伤呢喃道。<br/>“我要阻止你。”卡卡西的手抖了抖，然后捂着肩上伤说道。<br/>“我没死，”我眨眨眼睛，“你是不是很遗憾？”<br/>“不……”<br/>我不想和他再说下去了，离开了神威空间。</p><p>斑想要复活。<br/>我明确的知道这一点。他原本是想利用长门的，可惜长门背叛了我们，所以剩下的选择就是同样移植了轮回眼的我。<br/>其实也无所谓吧，我本就欠他一条命的。<br/>可我也不甘心现在就死去，所以抱歉了老头子。<br/>我选择成为十尾人柱力。<br/>可我似乎，低估了几位秽土转生的火影，和漩涡鸣人呢。<br/>漩涡鸣人也试图劝说我。<br/>他说，“你想想卡卡西老师。”<br/>他说，“你觉得卡卡西老师会认可那样的世界吗？”<br/>“你们真不愧是师徒呢……”我看着他，“他为了你要杀了我，你又让我想想他……”<br/>漩涡鸣人愣住了。<br/>“想他做什么呢？我想的还不够吗？”我伸手掐住了漩涡鸣人的脖子，“你也是，他也是，老师也是，一个个都要我想想别人。”<br/>“你知道我有多少次机会可以直接杀了卡卡西吗？”我凑近了他，盯着他的眼睛，“告诉你一个秘密，如果那天不是我，你的卡卡西老师早就在十几年前自杀了。”<br/>“什、什么？”<br/>我看着他呆住的样子，突然觉得索然无味，松开了手。<br/>斑还活着的时候总叫我要淑女一些，他说的没错，我该淑女一些，大喊大叫有损形象。<br/>“所以，鸣人君，你还有什么想要说的吗？”<br/>“我要说！长大以后的我讨厌死了！”<br/>我回过头，看到了依然带着木叶护额的小时候的我，她正试图跳起来打我的头。<br/>然后琳拉住了她。<br/>“我好像也没什么资格去责备你呢，但请你回头看看卡卡西好吗？”琳走到我面前，“我当初也喜欢卡卡西，可你把我当成最好的朋友，问我怎么去表白，问我要准备什么礼物，带子真的很过分啊。”<br/>“我、我……”我从来不知道，琳竟然也是喜欢卡卡西的。<br/>“但是谁让我们是好朋友呢，带子。”琳笑着，“这一回就让给你啦，所以请好好对卡卡西吧，不然我就要把他抢回来了。”<br/>大脑一片空白。<br/>恍惚间似乎听见有人在欢呼。<br/>再回神时我看到了正朝我走来的佐助君。<br/>大约是想杀了我的吧。<br/>但还不等他走近，卡卡西就出现了。<br/>他一只手按着我的手腕，又用腿压制着我的下肢，然后高举着苦无。<br/>从那个角度刺下来，大约是颈动脉吧。<br/>他知道我就算被刺穿心脏也不会死亡。<br/>我没有反抗他。<br/>这是我第一次和他距离这么近，近到我几乎产生了下面要进行自来也小说里那些情节的错觉。<br/>但那只是错觉，在他眼里，我大约就是一副杀人犯的狰狞面孔吧。<br/>水门老师……阻止了他。<br/>“卡卡西。”我轻声叫了叫他，这大约是我这辈子最像一个女孩子的时候。<br/>他低头看着我，但依旧没有松开手脚。<br/>我咬了咬唇角，“如果我说，我喜欢你。你会相信吗？”<br/>卡卡西手里的苦无掉了。<br/>“我喜欢你，从在忍校开始，一直到现在，我喜欢你。”这其实是我第一次向他表白，但出乎意料的是，当初料想的紧张居然全然消失。<br/>“我曾经非常恨你。”<br/>卡卡西眨了眨眼，我看不见他的表情，也不知道他是什么想法，于是只好说下去。<br/>“我恨你杀了琳，我知道那是琳自己的选择可我还是恨你。”<br/>“如果可以有一个世界，不会有琳那样被迫自杀的人，不会有你这样被逼着杀死朋友的人，那该有多好。”<br/>“我想要那样的世界。”我其实已经不知道自己再说什么，只是觉得有很多话想要告诉他，想让他知道。<br/>“我错了吗，卡卡西？”<br/>“我想要你不要在慰灵碑前伤心，我错了吗？”<br/>“没有哦，带子酱。”出乎意料的，是水门老师回答了我。<br/>“带子从来都是一个善良女孩子，那天没有认出带子来，是老师不对呢。”说着，他拉起了卡卡西，然后又伸手扶起了我。<br/>“不过带子也长大了，也有了喜欢的人老师是的确没有想到。”水门老师帮我顺了顺头发，“但是带子既然有喜欢的人，也应该明白内心的虚无是可以被他人填补的。”<br/>“卡卡西，你也是哦，面对女孩子的表白怎么能一点回应都没有呢？”水门伸手拍了拍卡卡西的头。<br/>然后他拉着我们的手，“来结和解之印吧。”<br/>我们的手再次拉在了一起。<br/>不知道为什么，眼泪突然就这样流了下来。</p><p>当我决定用轮回天生的时候，就知道我“亲爱”的祖父是不会放过我的。<br/>所以这个轮回天生用到了他的身上我一点都不意外。<br/>唯一让我有些生气的是黑绝这个家伙——太丑了。<br/>斑就不觉得我被黑绝附身的那部分拉低了宇智波的平均水准吗？<br/>当然，生气归生气，抓紧时间挣脱黑绝的控制才是当务之急。</p><p>斑他……他居然当着我的面把我送卡卡西的写轮眼抠了下来。<br/>那是我送给卡卡西成为上忍的礼物。<br/>那是我唯一送给卡卡西的东西。<br/>“早就想说了，宇智波的眼睛可由不得外人胡乱使用。”斑说着，突然来到我面前，伸手取下了那只轮回眼，“以及这只不属于你的眼睛，也该还给我了。”<br/>他把从卡卡西那里抢来的眼睛放到了我的眼眶里，还顺手补了一个掌仙术。<br/>我抬手按在眼眶上，想要再次取出眼睛的动作被赶来的卡卡西制止了。<br/>“嘛，本就是你的眼睛，还给你也没什么的。”卡卡西无所谓的说。<br/>不，不是这样的……<br/>“卡卡西老师！”鸣人君也跑了过来，然后伸手用阴阳遁为卡卡西重新塑造了一只眼睛，“这样就没有事了我说。”<br/>“带子，我没事了。”卡卡西睁着那只纯黑色的眼睛看着我。<br/>不……<br/>“这是，我送给你的上忍礼物……”我的手指发力，“唯一的礼物。”<br/>“我不允许，”我想要挣脱他的手把眼睛取出来，“送出去的礼物我不允许你退回来！”<br/>“冷静，带子。”卡卡西突然抱住了我，力气大到我感觉骨头都在疼。<br/>“写轮眼两只在一起才能发挥最大的力量，”卡卡西说，“所以可以给我看看那种力量吗，带子。”<br/>就在这时，斑已经发动了无限月读，我下意识用了我从未使用过的须佐能乎。<br/>蓝色的。<br/>左眼处有一道刀疤。<br/>这是我和卡卡西的须佐能乎。</p><p>斑被骗了。<br/>我也被骗了。<br/>可战斗还要继续。<br/>和辉夜的战斗需要跨越空间，而这时我的神威和佐助的轮回眼就成了必要的工具。<br/>其实辉夜的战斗经验并不多，和她战斗的压力甚至还比不上当初在幻术里和斑的对决。<br/>当然她的术也有很多是没有见过的，更何况身为查克拉之祖她的强大显然毋庸置疑。<br/>我们打败不了她，而封印却只能依靠鸣人君和佐助君。<br/>因此他们两个，绝对不可以死亡。<br/>这就是为什么卡卡西和我挡在了他们前面的原因。<br/>我想过如果我能在四战活下来的话，会不会和卡卡西在一起，然后我们笨手笨脚的照顾家里的新生儿，又在臭小子递过来不及格的试卷时狠狠骂他一顿。<br/>但也只是想想而已。<br/>我如果活下来，等待我的无疑是木叶的牢房，以及五大国的审判。<br/>这么一想似乎死掉比较好呢。<br/>共杀灰骨的到达只是转眼的事情。<br/>我让卡卡西活了下来。<br/>“卡卡西……”<br/>卡卡西慌乱的样子真的是怎么都看不够啊，他似乎想要碰我，又害怕我被他一碰就会碎掉。<br/>“答应我，不要太早去那边找我，如果让我太早看到你的话，我绝对不会理你了。”<br/>“带子小姐？”在我身后的鸣人君似乎吓傻了。<br/>“鸣人君，就算我现在不好看也不要露出那样的表情好吗？”我回过头对他笑了笑，“一定要当上火影哦。”<br/>“不，带子小姐你很漂亮的说！”鸣人连忙摇了摇头，“我一定会当上火影的我说！”</p><p>灵魂从身体脱出的感觉，怎么说呢，好像也没什么感觉。<br/>就是感觉轻盈了许多。<br/>卡卡西这家伙真是的，在战场上居然还在伤心，还比不上当初神无毗桥的时候呢。<br/>算了，输给你了。<br/>最后再送你一份礼物好了。<br/>毕竟你是写轮眼的卡卡西，就让你体验一下两只写轮眼的威力吧。<br/>再见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 16世界番外：突然被告知自己是家族继承人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*想来想去16世界番外还是用了论坛体<br/>*黑了六道仙人和蛤/蟆仙人，不喜勿看<br/>*16世界情报：大筒木带土，辉夜姬第三子，没有黑绝。辉夜姬有私设，参考上一章。本世界月之眼是大型网络系统，最初由辉夜负责维持，后辉夜交给了带土，维持者自动成为月之眼论坛坛主，第三任坛主宇智波斑。查克拉转世是几位大筒木无聊之下主动进行的，转世与前世严格意义上不是一个人，仅查克拉相同。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月之眼论坛＞匿名版<br/>1L楼主<br/>如题<br/>我原本是一个组织首领的长子，九岁就在处理组织的事务，按道理应该是这个组织的继承人。不过前段时间父亲剥夺了我的继承人身份，另立了我的弟弟。<br/>就在我负气出门的时候遇到了我的小叔叔，小叔叔把我接到了据说是我们一族的族地，然后我从没听父亲提起过的祖母把我立为了家族的继承人。<br/>2L＝＝<br/>火钳刘明<br/>3L＝＝<br/>父亲从没有提起过的祖母？楼主父亲和祖母关系不好吗？<br/>4L＝＝<br/>为什么父亲会立弟弟君为继承人呢？立贤不立长吗？还是说弟弟是老谋深算的那款算计了楼主？<br/>5L＝＝<br/>但是楼主会被立为家族继承人说明能力应该很好才对啊<br/>6L楼主<br/>弟弟是我照顾长大的，他不可能算计我。他的实力有点弱，所以我从小到大都保护着他，对他的性格再清楚不过了。<br/>父亲有说过原因，但我不太能理解。<br/>父亲说“xxx（就是楼主）你不懂得爱”。<br/>爱就是要一味的包容犯错之人吗？<br/>7L＝＝<br/>说实话这么看我也不理解<br/>8L＝＝<br/>不懂爱是什么理由？讲道理一个组织的首领不应该是杀伐果断的吗？<br/>9L＝＝<br/>也许这个组织是什么爱好和平的友好组织？<br/>10L楼主<br/>和平难道不是要依靠力量和秩序维持的吗？<br/>11L＝＝<br/>爱好和平也不意味着要无限包容犯错啊<br/>12L＝＝<br/>咦楼主出现了<br/>我觉得楼主说的很对啊，而且楼主这种想法应该就是一个家族继承人所需要的吧<br/>13L＝＝<br/>所以楼主的父亲为什么会否定掉楼主<br/>14L＝＝<br/>今日迷惑大赏<br/>15L＝＝<br/>大、大人？<br/>16L＝＝<br/>ls混入了什么？<br/>17L＝＝<br/>我们誓死追随大人。之前大人走太急我们没能跟上，看到大人现在安全我等就放心了。如果可以的话请大人把现在的位置告诉我等，我等这就启程。<br/>18L＝＝<br/>……<br/>19L＝＝<br/>这是那个组织里楼主的部下？<br/>20L＝＝<br/>这么看来楼主也挺得民心的啊<br/>21L楼主<br/>原来你们还愿意跟着我吗？<br/>22L＝＝<br/>当然！我们相信大人可以带领我们过上更好的日子。至于您的弟弟，我们相信大人您心里也是清楚的，我们无法信任他。请给我们追随您的机会吧！<br/>23L楼主<br/>既然如此，我会告诉小叔叔接你们过来的。<br/>24L＝＝<br/>不用这么麻烦，我有在看的。保证把你的部下们安全带回来<br/>25L楼主<br/>小叔叔？<br/>26L＝＝<br/>是我。<br/>嘘，不要告诉二哥和母亲，我这就去接他们。你继续玩吧<br/>27L楼主<br/>……好<br/>28L＝＝<br/>小叔叔意外的平易近人诶<br/>30L＝＝<br/>我还以为会是什么不苟言笑的大叔<br/>31L＝＝<br/>相比之下感觉楼主才是那个一本正经的人吧<br/>32L＝＝<br/>弱弱的提问，楼主家里人关系怎么样啊？到底为什么楼主父亲不和楼主说起祖母呢<br/>33L＝＝<br/>很明显关系不好吧<br/>34L＝＝<br/>大胆猜测一下，楼主父亲是被逐出家族了<br/>35L＝＝<br/>我觉得也许是因为楼主父亲不顾家里人反对要和女人私奔？<br/>36L＝＝<br/>但楼主似乎在回家族之前就认识小叔叔<br/>37L＝＝<br/>也许就是因为楼主和小叔叔这些家族的人走得近所以父亲才随便找了一个理由废掉楼主继承人身份呢<br/>38L＝＝<br/>ls这么一说感觉好有道理<br/>39L楼主<br/>……<br/>40L楼主<br/>认识小叔叔是因为小叔叔偶尔会来组织。<br/>父亲为什么和族人关系不好，我也不清楚。不过虽然是第一次见面，但祖母对我非常好。<br/>41L＝＝<br/>那楼主可以问问祖母啊<br/>42L＝＝<br/>对对，还有之前小叔叔提到的二哥……那就是楼主的二叔？<br/>43L楼主<br/>在问<br/>44L＝＝<br/>坐等<br/>45L＝＝<br/>坐等＋1<br/>46L＝＝<br/>坐等＋2<br/>47L＝＝<br/>坐等＋3<br/>48L楼主<br/>祖母说父亲是因为和族人理念不和才离开的。原本父亲是家族继承人，但因为父亲另起炉灶所以继承人位子一直就这么空着了，直到现在我被接了回来。<br/>49L＝＝<br/>理念不和？<br/>50L＝＝<br/>得是不和到什么地步才会母子分离这么多年提都不提啊<br/>51L楼主<br/>祖母说……<br/>52L＝＝<br/>说了什么？<br/>53L＝＝<br/>感觉会是什么爆炸新闻<br/>54L楼主<br/>祖母说父亲不喜欢我是因为我和祖母比较像，继承了家族的传统，长相比较精致。<br/>55L＝＝<br/>母亲大人那是玩笑话，不要在意<br/>56L＝＝<br/>ls是？<br/>57L＝＝<br/>二叔还是小叔叔？<br/>58L＝＝<br/>二叔吧<br/>59L＝＝<br/>兄长的想法你应该也知道一些。他认为人应该平等相处，爱是维持和平的力量。<br/>而我们一族本身就有着比较高的地位，母亲大人xx之后地位更是水涨船高，再加上家族庇护着平民，所以那些人对我们一族通常会毕恭毕敬。<br/>再加上因为查克拉我们又都追求着强大的力量，所以兄长和族人的想法产生了冲突。<br/>也许是你追求力量，拥有我们一族的血继限界，让兄长想起了母亲还有我们一族，所以他才不是很喜欢你。<br/>60L＝＝<br/>爱和力量的争论啊<br/>61L＝＝<br/>我是平民我要发言<br/>当初要不是卯月女神大人以一己之力平复了战争，哪有我们现在和平的日子<br/>62L＝＝<br/>看到这里我忍不住要说一句了，强者给予弱者庇护，弱者对其表示恭敬难道不是理所当然的吗？要是被我保护的人还要反过来对我颐指气使，我绝对会爆炸的好吧<br/>63L＝＝<br/>颐指气使的确过分了，不过只是平等相处也没有什么问题吧<br/>64L＝＝<br/>对啊对啊，大家其实都一样啊为什么不能平等相处呢<br/>66L＝＝<br/>因为会心寒的吧。保护弱者并不是强者的义务，如果被保护了还一副理所当然的样子，对救命恩人连一句感谢都没有，满嘴平等平等的……不行，换我绝对忍不了<br/>67L＝＝<br/>你们都在说楼主父亲和族人的理念问题，就我想问楼主长得符合家族传统有什么问题吗？继承了家族的血继哪里不对吗？明明长得不像、没有血继才要怀疑的吧<br/>68L＝＝<br/>怀疑被绿吗？<br/>69L＝＝<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我没忍住<br/>70L＝＝<br/>被绿也太真实了吧<br/>71L楼主<br/>祖母说当初族人和父亲关系疏远也有一些原因是因为父亲不像我们一族的人，但因为很确定父亲的确是她的孩子所以也有用心的照顾，但不知道父亲有一天遇到了什么，突然就离开族地再也没有联系过祖母<br/>72L＝＝<br/>没错没错，就连兄长当初结婚、你和你弟弟的出生都是我在兄长那里知道后才转告给母亲的<br/>不过以母亲大人的能力，其实早就应该知道这些事情才对，包括兄长为什么会离开<br/>73L＝＝<br/>缓缓的打出一个？<br/>74L＝＝<br/>我有点看不懂了<br/>75L楼主<br/>小叔叔？<br/>76L＝＝<br/>啊母亲其实不让说的，那件事母亲都没有告诉其他族人<br/>77L＝＝<br/>我感觉小叔叔其实超想说的<br/>78L＝＝<br/>不让说的偏要说<br/>79L＝＝<br/>憋在心里太难受<br/>80L＝＝<br/>哎呀说了母亲不让说的<br/>我可是超——听母亲话的<br/>81L＝＝<br/>突、突然卖萌？<br/>82L楼主<br/>你不说我直接去问祖母了<br/>83L＝＝<br/>别别别！我说就是了<br/>你们就知道欺负我~<br/>84L＝＝<br/>哦<br/>85L＝＝<br/>哦<br/>86L＝＝<br/>哦<br/>87L＝＝<br/>其实我也是后来有一次去找兄长的时候才知道的。<br/>兄长之前一直和我们的观念不太一样，但也没有到离家出走的地步。直到有一次他碰见了妙木山那只臭蛤/蟆。<br/>也不知道那只臭蛤/蟆对兄长说了什么，反正之后兄长就离开家族了。<br/>也就是我们(主要是母亲)不想和那家伙计较，不然的话现在妙木山都已经是家族的后花园了，那只臭蛤/蟆坟头都得长草<br/>88L楼主<br/>妙木山……蛤/蟆？<br/>89L＝＝<br/>不相信亲人相信蛤/蟆，原谅我看不懂这中间的逻辑<br/>90L＝＝<br/>母亲原来知道的吗……<br/>91L＝＝<br/>就是啊，谁知道那只蛤/蟆是不是有什么阴谋<br/>92L＝＝<br/>等等，上面好像混入了什么？<br/>93L卯月<br/>既然已经选择了那条路，就继续下去吧，哀家不想看见一个后知后觉后悔的人。<br/>哀家很喜欢因陀罗这孩子，以后因陀罗就是族长了，这段日子跟在哀家身边熟悉熟悉家族事务吧。<br/>还有带土，不要以为哀家不知道你说了什么。不过你也是一样，既然敢说就不要后悔。去演武场等哀家。<br/>94L＝＝<br/>……<br/>95L楼主<br/>是，祖母<br/>96L＝＝<br/>好、好的，我这就去等您！<br/>97L＝＝<br/>wdm我看到了什么？<br/>98L＝＝<br/>传说中的一族？<br/>99L＝＝<br/>瑟瑟发抖<br/>100L＝＝<br/>红红火火恍恍惚惚<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>1564L＝＝<br/>围观<br/>1565L＝＝<br/>前来考古<br/>1566L＝＝<br/>原来因陀罗大人被六道仙人撤销继承人身份是真的啊<br/>1567L＝＝<br/>感谢六道仙人撤销因陀罗大人忍宗继承人身份？要不然我们也不会有身为大筒木族长的因陀罗大人了<br/>1568L＝＝<br/>感受到了因陀罗大人对弟弟深深的爱<br/>什么叫做“有点弱”？小时候的阿修罗大人似乎就是个废柴吧<br/>1569L＝＝<br/>破案了破案了<br/>“小叔叔”大筒木带土大人前段时间把妙木山一锅端，当初那只蛤/蟆说了什么终于水落石出<br/>1570L＝＝<br/>如果六道还活着应该会被气死？<br/>1571L＝＝<br/>我觉得也是，说到底那只蛤/蟆不过是为了种族繁衍试图忽悠敌对家族继承人，结果居然成功了<br/>1572L＝＝<br/>说到底还是六道仙人的想法和家族不合<br/>1573L＝＝<br/>每日一阅<br/>当初青涩的因陀罗大人啊<br/>我可了<br/>1574L＝＝<br/>听说大筒木的那几位把自己的查克拉投入净土转世轮回去了<br/>1575L＝＝<br/>也不知道我能不能有幸遇见某位转世<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>3566L＝＝<br/>不愧是几位大人的转世啊<br/>3567L＝＝<br/>那实力果然不是吹的<br/>3568L＝＝<br/>就我想知道阿修罗大人到底干了什么才会让自己的查克拉转世变成学霸天才吗？<br/>3569L＝＝<br/>ls你不是一个人<br/>3570L＝＝<br/>ls你不是一个人<br/>3571L＝＝<br/>说起来几位大人的查克拉转世也是可以上论坛看到这些东西的吧<br/>3572L＝＝<br/>ls你提醒了我！<br/>3573L＝＝<br/>不知道他们的论坛ID是什么<br/>3574L＝＝<br/>知道的话也没用啊这里是匿名版<br/>3575L＝＝<br/>不说了我要去其他版块偶遇大佬<br/>3576L＝＝<br/>我也去<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>5000L＝＝<br/>前来考古<br/>5001L＝＝<br/>说起来这是第几世了<br/>5002L＝＝<br/>别人不知道，但带土大人似乎才第一世？<br/>5003L＝＝<br/>因为之前辉夜大人把月之眼网络交给带土大人维持了<br/>5004L＝＝<br/>所以带土大人一直在忙，根本没空搞查克拉转世<br/>5005L＝＝<br/>直到因陀罗大人的查克拉转世宇智波斑被接到月球，接手了月之眼网络<br/>5006L＝＝<br/>说起来斑大人当初知道所谓“月之眼”其实是个网络系统的时候，一脸懵逼<br/>5007L＝＝<br/>因为不知道是哪位大筒木大人充满恶趣味的把月之眼形容成了创造世界和平的大型忍术<br/>5008L＝＝<br/>各位转世大人登陆月之眼网络时还会被接入披了马甲的内网，完全不知道月之眼就是他们用的网络<br/>5009L＝＝<br/>其实说月之眼能创造世界和平好像也没错<br/>5010L＝＝<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>5011L＝＝<br/>最新消息！最新消息！<br/>带土大人的查克拉转世在血缘上是斑大人的孙子<br/>5012L＝＝<br/>前世我是你的叔叔，今生你是我的爷爷？<br/>5013L＝＝<br/>求问带土大人和因陀罗大人什么感想<br/>5014L＝＝<br/>听说带土大人很生气，去别的世界玩了<br/>5015L＝＝<br/>眼不见心不烦吗哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>6849L＝＝<br/>果然阿修罗大人当初那个学霸型的查克拉转世只是变异吗？<br/>6850L＝＝<br/>这一世又成了吊车尾的阿修罗大人<br/>6851L＝＝<br/>有人觉得因陀罗大人这一次的查克拉转世莫名很像斑大人的弟弟吗？<br/>6852L＝＝<br/>我觉得那不是像不像的问题，那分明就是一张脸<br/>6853L＝＝<br/>因陀罗大人这一次又成了带土大人的侄子<br/>6854L＝＝<br/>可惜带土大人依然没有回来<br/>6855L管理员：阿飞<br/>因为别的世界很有趣啊~<br/>6856L＝＝<br/>？？？<br/>6857L＝＝<br/>缓缓的打出一个？<br/>6858L＝＝<br/>这是带土大人本人？<br/>6859L坛主<br/>能拜托你回来吗带、土、大、人？<br/>6860L＝＝<br/>我仿佛看到了坛主咬牙切齿<br/>6861L＝＝<br/>现在的坛主是斑大人吧<br/>6862L＝＝<br/>感觉坛主下一秒就要放天碍震星了<br/>6863L楼主<br/>小叔叔你再不回来的话，你的查克拉转世就要被拉来维持月之眼网络了<br/>6864L＝＝<br/>！因陀罗大人看我！<br/>6865L＝＝<br/>合影<br/>6866L＝＝<br/>是因陀罗大人啊啊啊<br/>6867L管理员：阿飞<br/>？没关系没关系<br/>我相信我的转世可以把佐助拉来的<br/>6868L＝＝<br/>啊忘了还有佐助大人<br/>6869L楼主<br/>可是佐助君很受祖母大人的宠爱<br/>6870L＝＝<br/>言下之意：辉夜大人不会让佐助大人去维持月之眼的<br/>6871L＝＝<br/>带土大人好惨<br/>6872L管理员：阿飞<br/>……<br/>回来了<br/>6873L＝＝<br/>我都能想象出带土大人垂头丧气的样子哈哈哈<br/>6873L管理员：阿飞<br/>此贴已封，理由：我生气了<br/>————————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>